Welcome to my Nightmare
by Calico Yorki
Summary: There is such a thing as having too much power, and too few compunctions on how to use it. Neo revels in it. Author's Note: this is probably my most obtuse, most lascivious fanfic I've posted on this site. This will probably be rather dark by nature of its conceit, featuring emotional manipulation and dubious consent on surreal levels. I may discontinue it, if poorly-received.
1. Chapter 1

Without Torchwick around to raise Cain and shout at people, Neo found her days a lot more boring. Being a mute made it difficult to trade barbs with people, and although her abilities were very useful for pranks, there was only so much fun to be had before such japery got dull. The White Fang were a bunch of stiffs who were apparently led by the Prince of the Try-Hard Kingdom, and she generally found Cinder's crew to be a lot less fun without Roman to play off of.

This was how Neo found herself strolling through one of Roman's secret stashes in the warehouse district, hidden under the floor and accessed by a modified shipping container the size of a bus. Roman had stashes hidden in locations that he'd only confided in her, ones that even Cinder didn't know about; he'd found that Neo being both loyal to him in particular, as well as a mute, made her the perfect confidant for his _naughtiest_ secrets. Truth be told, Neo was just looking for some trouble to get into: she couldn't deceive herself into thinking she'd find a weapon or any kind of means to defeat Cinder, let alone Cinder plus her personal cronies, plus the White Fang who were still willing to obey her by way of Adam's leadership. If it could kill time until Roman needed her to act, Neo was happy to snoop through dusty crates all night long, just for a laugh.

All of a sudden, Neo felt a weird sensation in her gut. She felt like a weird force was tugging on her, like it was trying to lead her. Turning from left to right, Neo quirked an eyebrow. The sensation was trying to lead her to a gloomy corner of the stash, so Neo indulged her curiosity a bit. Finding the corner walled off by huge metal crates, Neo's interest was most certainly piqued. What could Roman have in here that he'd want to hide it away like this? A hop, a skip, and a jump later, Neo had cleared the barrier. What she found was underwhelming, to say the very least: a shabby table cloth, draped over what Neo was disappointed to see was a very plain mirror. An oblong of pewter six feet tall, two-and-a-half feet wide, and at least two inches thick, the surface was silvered to capture a reflection. It didn't do a very good job, since the image was hazy even before taking into account how the silvering method was apparently a rush job, judging by how it warped and chipped away at the edges. Still, it had an inexorable draw to it, so Neo decided to humor the dingy old thing. Finding a convenient ebony stool to pull closer, Neo took a seat and crossed her legs, fiddling with her parasol as she tried to observe some sort of change.

Minutes dragged on with no results. Neo stared long and hard at the mirror, furrowed her brow and focused on it. Still there were no changes in the mirror, although its pull remained too inexorable to just get up and leave. Soon enough, Neo's mind began to wander, as her eyes slid out of focus. She thought about Roman for a minute, about Cinder and Adam and all the rest, before her thoughts drifted to an unexpected place: Yang Xiao Long. Of course Neo only knew her name from what intel Cinder's group had managed to gather before the little _incident_ which landed Roman in jail — and Yang had been as instrumental as all the others who repelled the Grimm, and apprehended her favorite criminal mastermind — but once Yang entered her thoughts, Neo couldn't help but fixate on her. Neo wanted to muster up some bile, some evil thoughts about that blonde blowhard, but she found herself fascinated by replaying the fight in her mind. Every step, every strike, every intake of breath; Neo liked to think of a fight like dancing, and she hadn't had such a fun dance partner in a long time.

Every blow Yang had let fly carried so much resentment, so much anger, so much _embarrassment_. Neo continued to revel in how her escape with Roman prior to their scuffle on the train had gotten under Yang's skin, not to mention how easy it was to turn Team RWBY's resident powerhouse's brute force against her. Yang was so cute when she was angry, Neo had to admit: the way her shoulders hackled up, the way she stomped around impudently, the way her teeth set tightly and her eyes burned with rage. Uncrossing and recrossing her legs with a little shudder, Neo fondly recollected how Yang looked when they were fighting. She wasn't just endowed with sheer force, but she was a total bombshell! Neo's face turned a little pink, her nostrils flared when she thought about Yang's golden curls sweeping through the air, scented with shampoo and sweat. Those sturdy hips that rolled side to side as they threw 100% into every punch, those generous thighs that were nicely displayed by her short-shorts and that quivered with every forceful advance, those blushing breasts heaving with every gasp when Neo floored her…If that buzzkill hadn't shown up to rain on Neo's parade, she would have had to choose very carefully: when she'd drawn her parasol's hidden blade, she hadn't decided whether she'd slit Yang's throat, or carefully cut her clothes away like a precious present. Legs now uncrossed and planted squarely on the floor, Neo wrapped her hands tightly around her parasol as she fantasized, eyes closed and narrow thighs rubbing together with arousal…

Forcing her eyes open before she got too excited, Neo tried to tamp down those thoughts. It simply wouldn't do to indulge in such things in a place like this; as much as she loathed her, Neo had to admit that Yang was too much of a treat to fantasize over and pleasure herself to in a cave under a warehouse. Back at her room with a glass of fine wine, most certainly, but not in a gloomy corner of a dusty pit. As she got up to leave, however, Neo was startled to see the mirror had been transformed! As if it had been repaired or completed while she fantasized, the mirror now had an ebony frame with four clawed feet to support it, and intricately-whorled panels of malachite inlaid above the top. The mirror itself was newly-polished and clear, so that Neo could see her own surprised face as clear as the mirror in her vanity back at base. The image suddenly spun out of focus, blurred and swirling with fog. When it righted itself, Neo found herself looking not at her own reflection, but at Yang. The blonde bruiser was lying peacefully in bed, wearing a tight orange t-shirt and little black shorts. Before Neo's eyes, the image zoomed in just a bit, before transforming once again. Neo was now seeing Yang in class, although most of the student's faces were in shadow, with only the rest of Team RWBY and the portly professor visible. As Neo brushed her fingertips across Yang's face, the mirror rippled like liquid. Suddenly, Neo's lips curled up into a nefarious grin, as she realized what exactly she had discovered.

It was the malachite that tipped her off to what exactly she was looking at. Neo had heard that even after the advent of Dust, many magic practitioners would use stones to enhance their Aura, as well as storing small amounts of it for an emergency reserve. In addition to magnifying the potential of their Semblance and enhancing their Aura's protection and healing, certain precious stones held innate properties that could essentially be used to cast spells. Malachite in particular was a stone of creativity, of imagination, of reviving memories…It was also a stone of dreams. Lucid dreams, prophetic dreams, even the _remote viewing_ _of_ and _astral projection into_ dreams, all of these and more resided comfortably in malachite's domain. Additionally, malachite was revered as a protective aid for travelers on long journeys, not to mention an aid in scrying. Coupled with the remarkable properties which could be gleaned from a mirror, and this had to be an artifact of monumental power. As Neo playfully tapped her fingers on the surface, watching the image of Yang's class ripple and quiver, Neo contemplated how Roman could have possibly found something like this. Whatever heist or crooked deal had won this mirror, it was no wonder that the criminal maven had hidden it so thoroughly: Roman was not all that well-versed in the occult history of Remnant, so when he interacted with the mirror, he probably assumed it was cursed or haunted. Neo, however, knew _exactly_ what the potential of such an item was…Not to mention some fun ideas on how to abuse it.

Taking a deep breath, Neo crossed the mirror's threshold. The surface felt like a dense vapor, which parted easily to allow Neo into Yang's dream. It was odd seeing the shadowed, blurred faces of most of the students, obfuscated by the nature of the dream. As Neo strolled up to Yang, she found that the girl didn't notice her at all. Even when Neo stood right beside Yang's seat in the lecture hall, even when she twirled a lock of Yang's brilliant blonde hair around her pinky, Yang never once noticed Neo's presence. Satisfied at her power over the situation, Neo decided to move onto phase two of her little experiment. Neo's Semblance, one of illusion, had a plethora of uses; only Roman knew that Neo could deceive not just sight, but could trick all the senses her targets could use, provided their guard was down or they didn't understand how her Semblance worked. She could make someone see, hear, smell, taste, and _feel_ anything she wanted them to — and with the mirror letting her into Yang's dream, Neo had a sneaking suspicion that she could unlock a whole new order of magnitude for employing her Semblance.

So Neo focused, and she deliberated, and she worked to exert her Semblance over the dream. Tongue stuck out in a playful display of effort (despite having no one who could see her do it), Neo wove her Semblance into the entire space of the classroom, as delineated by Yang's dreaming consciousness. She had to make sure that she had control of the entire space around Yang, from floor to ceiling and wall-to-wall, or else some random twist in the dream might break her control, possibly even revealing her! Luckily, Yang's dream was a bit more mundane than Neo would have expected, so she had no trouble with wresting control over for herself. All that was free of her direct control was Yang, but that was just fine; Neo wanted to have fun with the busty brawler, and her own responses were the cutest thing, after all. Eyelids drooping and lips curled up in a malicious smirk, Neo began to test the limits of her Semblance's control over the dream.

It started with the professor addressing Yang, twirling his mustache with one hand as the other gestured to the board. "Miss Xiao Long," the heavyset instructor thundered jovially, "please stand up and tell the class which of these Grimm is best handled with a slashing, crushing, piercing, or explosive weapon respectively, and then explain your choice for each." As Yang stood up, Neo's trap was sprung. The other three members of Team RWBY gasped, muttering and snickering filled the classroom, and the professor's face blushed as Yang began to explain. "P-pardon my interruption, Miss Xiao Long," the professor cut her off, "but please explain the state of your uniform!" Yang glanced down then, and her mouth fell open. Face burning, Yang's knees knocked together as she covered up her crotch with a scream. Neo was quite proud of how a little fiddling with Yang's sight and sense of touch had, in the context of her dream, robbed her of her uniform's skirt. Her panties were colored a vivid yellow-orange, with her symbol emblazoned over the front in sparkling silver. They suited her nicely, and as Neo sat on the table next to Yang, she fondly watched the ways Yang reacted.

Yang was blushing from one set of cheeks to the other, a rosy pink blush that looked exquisite on Yang's face and ass. She had quite a nice bottom, speaking of which. She clearly didn't flaunt it as much as her chest, but Neo was impressed with Yang's lower body just as well, from her hips to her ass and from her thighs to her lower legs. Those tight panties she had on certainly didn't leave all that much to the imagination; Neo leaned over to peek under Yang's hands, and found out why Yang was so focused on covering up the front: the girl had a serious camel toe going on, and a lean around to the other side confirmed to Neo confirmed that it was so prominent, she could clearly see the outline of Yang's nether lips from behind. Crouching down, trying to cover herself with one hand and not take her eyes off the professor, Yang desperately searched for her skirt around her seat. She would find nothing but a dirty floor, her head held down and hands trying to cover her ass as she knelt there, overcome by sheer embarrassment. Seeing her shaking, blushing, on the verge of tears made Neo's grin widen.

One leg hoisted high over head with toes on point, the other knee bent so she could rest her foot in the seat of Yang's chair, Neo could no longer resist her urges. As she watched Yang quiver, watched her squirm and struggle to get up from the floor, watched her try to tug her uniform's jacket down in vain, Neo's mind grew hazy. One gloved finger pressed against her crotch, Neo teased her clitoris through her velvet-soft slacks. She started to use her thumb, and soon her entire hand was petting and stroking her crotch, her fingers bending and pressing against the two thin layers of fabric. Yang tried to get up, but fumbled her grip on her jacket, flashing a couple of boys her ass. As the professor tried to take control of the situation, cat calls and wolf whistles started to ring out all around Yang. The phones came out too, snapping pictures and recording videos that would be plastered all over the internet, were this not but a dream. Yang had long forgotten, though, and as the rest of Team RWBY helped her out of the room, Neo saw something that pushed her over the edge:

She saw Yang raise a hand to wipe away her tears, which had suddenly started flooding from her lavender purple eyes.

Neo felt like her fingers might rip through her pants, she suddenly clenched her hand with such force at that sight. She came suddenly, and quite violently to boot, her toes curling out of reflex. When Neo regained her senses, she found she'd been flung into the stool she'd used to observe the mirror before. Sweaty, out-of-breath, hair all askew, Neo watched the mirror once more. She saw Yang awaken, face still wet with tears. That wasn't all that was wet, however; as Yang shakily bundled up her sheets and carried them out of the room so her team didn't see, Neo could tell Yang had climaxed right at the same time she did. As Neo collected her wits about her and snuck back to base, she realized that she'd discovered one of the most powerful items in Remnant that night.

And oh, how exciting it was to contemplate the many, many ways Neo could think of to abuse that power.


	2. Chapter 2

After her participation in their first bout at the Vytal Festival, Neo retired to the warehouse district to get away from Cinder and the Tiresome Twosome. Brushing her fingers through her hair once she had put enough distance between herself and Amity Stadium, Neo restored her tresses to their previous brown-and-pink coloration. She hated that _boring_ black hairdo she had to put on for the teams round, and was glad that since they'd put Emerald and Mercury forward for the doubles round, since it meant she wouldn't have to keep up such a dull disguise. The outfit she got to wear was nice enough, though; she rarely got opportunities to try out Gothic Lolita fashion. Not to mention it was fun to stomp that schmuck's lights out in the fight.

Her destination was located in one of the shabbier, more desolate rows of warehouses. The building was perfectly nondescript, with graffiti tags like the rest; if it weren't for a jack-o'-lantern reminiscent of Roman's symbol spray painted in red under the window, there was nothing to indicate this warehouse was any different from all the rest. After sneaking in through a convenient hole in the window wide enough for a large person to get through, made by busting a few glass panes out and wrenching the metal frame around a bit back when Roman had picked the building, Neo made a beeline for the storage container which hid the entrance to the basement stash. It was located in the corner and had a hole rusted into the side, placed with just enough distance from the wall so that a group could sneak in single-file. Inside the shipping container was a small cache of weapons and Dust, plus a retina scanner-locked doorway set in concrete at the center. Neo's eyes flashed white for a moment as she let the scanner sweep a dim cyan ray down over them, before the door opened to reveal a cast iron ladder. This was how Neo made it down to the sub-basement, where she practically skipped her way over to the corner where the dreaming mirror was hidden.

With some snooping around research websites dedicated to occult history, Neo managed to figure out some of the mirror's mysteries. Namely, it seemed that some magical artifacts which were fashioned without the precise control of Dust could develop a sort of 'personality' of their own, or at least something of a will and intent. Such objects would retain 'memories' of an ideal state if damaged or deconstructed, which they would return to when next activated, even if only a small piece was left; this was what Neo believed had happened when she was fantasizing about Yang, in such close proximity to the ruined mirror. This understandably meant they could be purposefully segmented to multiply out of control, which was part of the reason such artifacts fell by the wayside in favor of Dust's more controlled operations. Her research into scrying mirrors and malachite Aura stones had been quite fruitful, and so Neo decided to get in a little bit of practice with her favorite toy. She pulled her ebony stool up, leaned her parasol up against the wall behind her, and began to focus on an image in her mind to activate the mirror once again.

Out of all the options she could use to practice, the most exciting prospect was very close to her indeed: Emerald Sustrai. So very grumpy and amoral, Emerald was probably the most accessible of their team. Cinder was a very busy woman with many important things to do, and Mercury was…Mercury. Neo understood him the least out of all of Cinder's cadre, and wouldn't be surprised if he was with Cinder just for a laugh, a little anarchist thrill ride. Emerald, though, was something of a big sister to Neo. She was easy to read, could be bargained with easily, and had absolutely adorable reactions to Neo's pranks. And she certainly ended up on the receiving end of many pranks, if only just to see her get furious over it, and take it out on members of the White Fang by pilfering their belongings. Neo admittedly fancied Emerald, just a little bit — Emerald was pretty misanthropic, but they'd had their moments of seeing eye-to-eye every once in a while. Neo would certainly rather mess with Emerald's dreams than Mercury, in part because girls got her going more than boys anyways, and in part due to not wanting any part of anything that might go on inside Mercury's head.

More importantly for what she had planned, Neo knew that Emerald had a very different kind of devotion to Cinder than herself or Mercury. The green-haired thief hung on Cinder's every word, worshipped the ground she walked on, and often indulged in long stares at Cinder's rear end while the older woman's back was turned. It had been obvious to Neo that Emerald had a crush on Cinder as soon as she saw the two in the same room together. Emerald was pining _hard_ after their boss, and with her newfound ideas for implementing the dreaming mirror, Neo couldn't wait to pry her way into Emerald's dreams and mess with her. In order to get the mirror to offer her a way in, Neo had to focus her thoughts on Emerald; it wasn't hard to do, since Emerald was kind of a stunner. The girl's dark skin was so warm and supple, her tidy hair was such a fetching green hue, her reddish eyes so bright and clever. It helped that Emerald had no qualms about flaunting her body, with that little top of scant straps hugging her modest bust upwards. Her preferred pair of pants were so tight, they almost looked painted on, lavishing the eye with every contour of Emerald's hips, ass, and thighs. She had a very confident swagger to her step, too, which made her firm bottom all the more eye-catching.

Just like that, when Neo opened her eyes, the mirror's reflection swirled with fog like before, then righted itself to show Emerald. She was dressed in a gray t-shirt, and as she rolled a bit in her sleep, Neo could catch a glimpse of jade green panties. When the mirror switched to showing Emerald's dream, Neo could see that Emerald was in something of a desert city, possibly set in Vacuo. The street Emerald was on looked like a bazaar, with colorful stalls lining either side of the avenue, vendors hawking wares that ranged from baked goods and roasted mutton to weapon components and Dust of all varieties. The nimble thief herself was hurrying away from a food stall, carrying three or four wallets clutched in her fists. Her eyes were glancing around cautiously, but Emerald tried to play it cool and not arouse suspicion as she made off for an alleyway. Once she was there, Emerald began to briskly jog from back alley to back alley, apparently aiming for other stalls up the avenue. Whatever the context of this dream was, it certainly gave Neo some fun ideas on how to get in and work the scene.

With a smirk, Neo pushed her way through the surface of the mirror, landing on the ground right as Emerald jogged past. They were only halfway to Emerald's apparent destination, and she had slowed down to count her money while she walked. While Emerald was preoccupied and moving slower, Neo sprinted past Emerald to get ahead, doing a few leaps off the walls for fun. When she had a lead of forty feet or so, Neo ducked behind a pile of broken wood pallets, never once seen by her unsuspecting plaything. Safely crouched down, Neo began to work her Semblance of illusion again. Unlike Yang's dream, Neo didn't have an enclosed space to take control of and set her snare. As such, instead of altering the environment of the dream, Neo wanted to try altering how she appeared in the dream. It would be easy enough to make herself visible just with her illusory Semblance, but that was far too pedestrian for what Neo had in mind. Working quickly, Neo sculpted a visage for herself from memory: she furnished herself with black hair and golden-amber eyes, dressed herself in a sienna vest over wrapped lengths of cloth for her top, paired with fingerless gloves and dark gray pants…Satisfied with her imitation, Neo stepped out from behind the wood pallet, stopping Emerald short.

Stunned, blushing with embarrassment, Emerald hid the wallets behind her back. She looked an awful lot like a child who got caught pilfering snacks before dinner, staring at the ground whilst her knees shook. Checking her reflection in a convenient puddle on the alley floor, Neo smirked to find she looked exactly like Cinder. Just by getting as close as she could to Cinder's appearance, Neo's disguise had been completed by Emerald's mind; she had the long lithe legs, the swaggering hips, she had it all! Speaking of swaggering, Neo sauntered her way up to Emerald, giving her a smile. "I-I'm s-sorry Cinder," Emerald stammered. "I, I wasn't trying to sneak away or anything! I got lost, a-and I don't remember how I got here, and I was just — " Neo reached out her hand, laying one of Cinder's elegant fingers on Emerald's lips to silence her. As Emerald's bronze cheeks reddened, Neo bent one finger under the girl's chin, and held her jaw with a curled thumb. Gently tilting Emerald's face up a bit, Neo trapped her in Cinder's fiery gaze, making Emerald blush even more. Neo knew that Emerald was enamored by Cinder, but the girl looked like she was going to get wet at her smoldering leer alone. While Emerald remained mesmerized by the allure of Cinder's burning gold gaze, Neo worked on completing her imitation — she just had to figure out matching the lips, recreate that sultry drawl, and…

"Calm down, Emerald," Neo assured Emerald. Her emulation of Cinder's voice was spot-on, if she did say so herself. It clearly fooled Emerald, whose shoulders lowered and whose shaking subsided slightly. "I came to find you because I wanted to check up on your progress," Neo explained. "Follow." She turned and walked away, and could hear Emerald's foot steps eagerly following her. Whether this was in accordance to Emerald's dream or not, Neo's bluff was definitely working. She planned on working the fiction of a mission to a city in Vacuo, and so she reinforced it while they walked. "It seems this city saw occupation three times, by three separate powers, during the war," Neo elaborated in Cinder's wonderful voice. "Shortly after the end of the war, native residents of the city wrested independence from the occupying force who had installed themselves as a makeshift government. Apparently, they've made quite the name for themselves as a merchant city." As she spoke, Neo subtly adjusted her posture and her body language, trying to capture the smooth way Cinder walked and talked. There were so many options Neo had set before her, but she had to be careful with how she role played Cinder; Emerald was so attached to her, if Neo played her part carelessly, the busty burglar could possibly find out. And if Emerald found out, there might be a risk of Neo being exposed, slim as the chances were. So, Neo settled for doing her best Cinder strut, sauntering down the alleyway with a deliberate gait. Neo smoothly rolled Cinder's hips with every step, making sure Emerald had a nice view to ogle whilst following behind.

As they neared some exit options from the back alley, Neo slowed down a bit to assess her surroundings. Satisfied that she was in control, Neo paused with her hands on her hips, hearing Emerald stop a meter or two behind. It seemed as though Emerald still had no suspicions just yet, so Neo decided to revel in her disguise as Cinder. It was exhilarating to be able to imitate Cinder so flawlessly, so effortlessly, thanks to the unanticipated potential for her illusory Semblance while in another person's dreams. Neo didn't just look the part, she _felt_ the part, with all the perks that came with essentially _being_ Cinder Fall. Glancing downwards, Neo smirked to see Cinder's bosom slightly obstructed the view down to her feet. Neo was admittedly a bit jealous at what a fantastic body Cinder had, and not just because Cinder's chest was slightly more pronounced. They were big enough to draw the eye, but were exceptionally perky. They weren't too big, but just the right proportion to Cinder's body. _Everything_ was just right, from the way her hips jutted out slightly to those legs which seemed twice as long as Neo's, and made imitating Cinder's distinctive stride very enjoyable. What would it be like to dance with those legs, or to kick an enemy aside with them? It was exciting to contemplate. Neo brushed those pristine nails through Cinder's hair, so luxurious and silky it made her want to tussle it with her fingers; she couldn't arouse Emerald's suspicion, however, so she reluctantly left those lustrous black locks alone for the time being. "So, Emerald," Neo drawled in Cinder's voice, "this city seems to have quite the _colorful_ history. Did you find any of the Dust varieties on the list I furnished you with?" Turning on Cinder's elegant heel, Neo swaggered her way closer to Emerald.

The girl had tucked her stolen wallets into her belt, and was currently fumbling with her phone. "Y-yes ma'am," Emerald replied with only a slight stutter. "There's a particular abundance of Steam, Ice, and other Dust varieties tied to Water. They use Dust tech for irrigating farms, and providing its citizens with water, thanks to a quarry just outside the city limits." She passed the phone into Neo-as-Cinder's hand, shuddering as those fingertips brushed across her palm. "Th-they use Water-element Dust to power three wells, which can produce enough water for all the farms and houses in and around the city," Emerald explained, wrapping her fingers around the hand Cinder's had touched. As Neo scrolled through the articles that had apparently been downloaded at a local library, the blushing burglar continued "They also use Steam- and Fire-element Dust to provide power, and Ice-element dust for refrigeration. This whole city _literally_ runs on Dust." Emerald smirked nefariously. "If something bad happened to their quarry," she elaborated, "and if two or all three of their Dust-powered wells were knocked out, this whole city would just flatline. And if someone were to offer them more Water-element Dust…" She raised her eyebrows excitedly.

"…Then no matter what price, they would have no choice but to cut a deal," Neo smirked as she finished perusing the article. Handing the phone back to Emerald, Neo surprised her by laying Cinder's hand on the girl's exposed shoulder. "You've acquired some _very_ useful information for me," Neo told Emerald. She rubbed her smooth palm on Emerald's slightly rough shoulder, making the girl practically glow red, she blushed so hotly in response. "Let's go," Neo turned on her heel again, popping Cinder's hips for Emerald to see. "I want to see these wells for myself. Then, after we do lunch, we'll scout the Dust quarry for weaknesses." Unknown to Emerald, the little gasp she gave made Neo smirk. Just the thought of lunch together with Cinder had Emerald's heart racing, Neo could tell.

Now, Emerald was hers to toy with. And oh, what a fun toy she would be.


	3. Chapter 3

If there was one thing which could make Neo _dangerously_ giddy, it was getting away with a naughty trick. Be it finding someone's hidden porn, or peeking on someone changing clothes, or just eyeballing a girl whose skirt had ridden up in the back, getting away with some intrusion on someone's privacy and decency was one of Neo's favorite thrills. Her little trick on Emerald was just the ticket, a twofold thrill from not only taking advantage of the cute thief's crush on Cinder, but also from being able to effectively hijack Cinder's likeness to do it! Knowing that anything she did would be seen as an action of Cinder's was almost too much. Neo had to take a deep breath to calm herself, to not jump the gun and clue Emerald in too soon. She had all the time she needed, after all.

The two were strolling down the bazaar, having exited the alleyway after Neo effectively promised Emerald a lunch date with Cinder. As Emerald led the way towards the nearest Dust-powered well, Neo enjoyed the view as she followed behind. It seemed like the young thief had learned her strut from the best, since Neo could see a lot of Cinder in how Emerald carried herself, now that Neo was deliberately copying their boss's gait. Emerald took slightly shorter steps, and swung her hips just a bit less; but the smooth rocking motion left-to-right definitely reminded Neo of Cinder. Making a note to compare how the two walked side-by-side sometime, Neo fixed Cinder's golden-amber eyes on Emerald's rear end. She had a very cute bottom, round and tight but with some visible volume, tightly tucked in those slim white pants. The chaps she wore over her pants swished a little with every step, which had a sort of winding, circular motion to their stride.

It was impossible to ignore how the way Emerald walked made her ass wiggle enticingly, making Neo so excited that her — _Cinder's_ nostrils flared just a bit. If she got half a chance, she was going to _wreck_ Emerald in this dream, and get the most out of Cinder's body while she did it. Speaking of Cinder's body, the combination of Emerald's little wiggle-walk and getting away with this impersonation was driving Neo crazy. Between those long, lovely legs of Cinder's, Neo could feel her arousal growing dangerously. She was going to have to satisfy herself somewhat, without bringing herself to a climax; that had jettisoned her from Yang's dream before, and might do the same here. Mercifully, they didn't have much farther to walk before they reached the site of the Dust-powered well Emerald had been leading her to. The building was carved of sandstone, and had smoothly-cut pillars opening its two floors to the air. As they entered, Neo was admittedly impressed by the spiraling blue murals depicting waves on the walls; Emerald apparently had a very active imagination for her to dream this place up, probably from reading so many books.

At the center of the first floor was an octagonal pool of water, with four bridges connected to a platform of moss-coated bricks in the center. On this platform was a huge vessel of stone and metal, traced by pulsating tracks of blue light. As they looked upon the well, Neo winced at a sudden pang of desire. The top floor seemed to be empty, and although it had a large hole in the center, Neo guessed she would have some privacy up there. "I need to think of how to approach this situation," Neo told Emerald, strutting her way over to a flight of stairs. "Don't let anyone pester me. I'll come back down when I'm satisfied with a course of action." Cinder's authoritative tone was certainly imposing to wield, and Neo apparently had mastered her mannerisms. Emerald never showed a sign of doubt or hesitation, strolling over by the entrance to stand watch. Once she was halfway up the stairs, Neo hurried her way the rest of the way up, thankful to have Cinder's athletic legs to carry her up and away from any possible interruptions.

Quickly exiting the stairwell up on the second floor, Neo sighed heavily, sauntering around a bit. "Goodness," she murmured, rubbing hers — or rather, _Cinder's_ shoulders. "I didn't expect to get so excited, impersonating Cinder like this. No wonder she's so confident in herself…This feels _amazing_." Swaggering to the corner of the room where no one from outside could look up and see her, Neo leaned against the wall to gaze down at Cinder's physique through what were essentially Cinder's own eyes. Glancing around to make sure she was safe, Neo took off Cinder's vest, arching her back and smirking down at her chest. "Now," she chuckled, "let's lay Cinder's hands on her very own rack." She began by lightly pressing her fingers against them, moving them in slow, gentle circles. "These are even perkier than I thought," Neo chuckled, removing her hands to watch them spring back out with a slight bounce. Curling those elegant fingers and thumbs around from below, Neo lifted Cinder's breasts and pressed them together, intently watching them from either the best or second-best vantage point around.

That notion made Neo give pause for thought. "I wonder," she muttered, bouncing Cinder's breasts in her hands. "I mean, I've never had to use it on myself…But I wonder, could I do it if I tried?" Neo closed Cinder's smoldering eyes and focused, trying to use the advantages of the dream to turn her Semblance inward, towards herself. When she opened her eyes, instead of looking through Cinder's eyes, Neo was looking at Cinder from a short distance in front of her. She could still feel herself in Cinder's image, could still feel her boss's breasts in her hands; but now, she was watching from outside of Cinder's body, able to behold what it looked like to see Cinder grope herself. "My, oh my," Neo whispered with Cinder's voice, watching how her lips moved. "What a luxurious view! Seeing the boss fondle herself in a public place, this is _much_ too much!" Neo closed her eyes again, and when she opened them, was once again seeing things directly through Cinder's eyes. "This is just the gift that keeps on giving," Neo remarked, squeezing Cinder's breasts in her hands so the cloth wraps bunched up between her fingers. She also bent over a bit to fondle Cinder's glorious ass, giving it a few quiet smacks with the boss's skillful hands.

One last lewd idea entered Neo's mind, risky as it could be. "Yet they say fortune favors the bold," she mused to herself, shuddering at how _good_ it felt to be speaking in Cinder's voice. Slinking her way over to the far wall from the staircase, Neo peered out from between the pillars. "I'll have to make this quick," Neo muttered, fiddling with the cloth wraps around her chest. "There'll be other chances to do more, but if I don't indulge myself now, I won't be able to take my mind off of it!" Finally having undone the bindings, Neo bundled them up in her hand, and tugged them away. Her heart raced as Cinder's breasts gave a bounce, no longer fettered by their cloth wrappings. They were crowned by cute brownish-pink nipples, and one touch of her fingertip proved how sensitive they were, sending shivers right up her spine. She chuckled, swaggering as close as she dared to the balcony beyond the pillars.

"This is just perfect," Neo hissed, pushing Cinder's chest out. "Who would have thought? Cinder Fall, shirtless and hanging out for a town in Vacuo to see, if they just look up!" Closing her eyes, Neo took another chance, and switched her perspective again. She had a slightly elevated angle from slightly farther out, which let her see the edge of the balcony. More importantly, she could see Cinder's slightly shadowed form, framed by a couple of pillars. "Oh, that's such a great view," Neo muttered, watching Cinder's body as she had her fun. Her heart felt like it would hammer its way out of her chest, although she was in no way inclined to stop showing off Cinder's. "Oh yes," Neo muttered, placing Cinder's hands on her head and gyrating her hips slightly. "What a lewd lady you are, Cinder Fall! What if someone sees you with your tits out like this? What's that, you don't care? I suppose you wouldn't." Twisting Cinder's waist this way and that, Neo beheld her breasts swinging side to side. "That's right," she hissed through clenched teeth, "give the people what they want! You don't care if the whole world sees you naked, Cinder Fall!" Before Neo could stop herself, she had walked Cinder's body out onto the balcony, so that the sun fell on her bare breasts.

With a startled blink, Neo looked down from what would be Cinder's point of view. A couple of young boys had stopped playing a game of some kind, instead staring up at the beautiful woman baring her breasts for them to see. "Oh my God," Neo gasped, hurrying back inside the top floor of the well-house. Hurriedly winding the cloth wraps back around her chest, Neo felt like she might just faint as she whispered, "That's enough of that." Smoothing the cloth wraps with her hands, shuddering to touch Cinder's breasts again after her momentary lapse of reason, Neo donned her vest again and sat in the corner. Shuddering, exhilarated, it took a few minutes to get control over herself again. Neo had underestimated what a rush she'd get from such a strange interplay of exhibitionism and voyeurism, but would not make that mistake again. Well…She was definitely going to indulge herself with Cinder's visage in the future, but now she knew how overwhelming such power could be to wield. After a few more deep breaths to steel her nerves, Neo swaggered back down the stairs, making sure to exert all the control she needed to keep her strides slow and smooth. "I've decided," Neo startled Emerald with Cinder's voice. "We're off to lunch. Afterwards, take me to the quarry." She kept Cinder's tone firm, but calm, to not arouse suspicion.

Without question or hesitation, Emerald followed orders and escorted Neo out of the building. Just as Neo had been dreading, took them past the two boys who had seen Cinder topless on the balcony. The two grinned at her and pantomimed fondling her chest, compromising Neo's disguise as Cinder when she blushed. Hurrying after Emerald, Neo followed the girl through alleyways and over bridges, until they emerged onto an avenue lined with food stalls. "The street food here is to die for," Emerald grinned. "There are places to sit down, too. Let's see if anything looks good today." Sauntering down the street of sandstone bricks, Emerald peered from one stall to another, surveying her options. Feeling a bit out of her element, Neo quietly followed behind, trying not to say anything that might tip Emerald off to her true identity. At last Emerald picked a stall, leading Neo up to the wooden bar across from it. As she tugged some money from one of the wallets she'd stolen earlier (and long since emptied of cash and ditched), the sly girl batted her eyelashes as she ordered a number of dishes that were quite unfamiliar to Neo. Exchanging the money for two neatly packed wooden boxes of food, Emerald passed one to Neo, shuddering slightly as her hand brushed across Cinder's yet again. "Th-there's a place for eating nearby," the blushing burglar stuttered. As they walked, Neo couldn't help but smirk at how Cinder's image continued to get Emerald worked up.

Emerald led her to a sort of pavilion, supported by sandstone pillars and bordered by low wooden barriers. Beyond the entrance stairs was an open air eating area, with about a dozen tables to eat at. As Neo walked Cinder's long, lovely legs over and took a seat, she relished the longing looks she got as she crossed her legs. Once Emerald had sat down across from her, the two tucked into their meals. Both meals came with three crunchy dumplings, filled by a mix of vegetables and what tasted a lot like mutton. There were also small bowls of a thin dipping sauce, but when Neo dipped one of the dumplings into try it, her eyes went wide with surprise as soon as her tongue touched upon it. The spiciness was absolutely incredible! Sure, the sauce was sweet and savory, it had a rich texture to its flavor, but…Sakes alive, it was hard just to finish that one bite! Neo had to use her Semblance to trick Cinder's tongue into tasting something far sweeter and far less spicy, just so she could continue eating. "I know you like spicy foods," Emerald beamed at her boss, "so I asked for the special sauce. _Supposedly_ hot enough to give Grimm pause for thought." Well, that would certainly explain why Neo felt sweat beading on Cinder's brow.

Besides that spicy surprise, the meal was more enjoyable than Neo had expected. The bowl of noodles which dominated the box were hot and crisp, coated in a flavorful sauce. Neo was again taken aback by the fact that Emerald had dreamt this place up. Perhaps she had more depth to her than originally anticipated? Either way, it served to make Neo even more excited to see this dream to its conclusion, however messy it might be. After they had eaten and deposited their boxes to be picked up by some kind of staff, the two moved on to their next destination. The well-learned thief led Neo on a trek down alleyway after alleyway, eventually ducking through a well-hidden hole in the city walls. "Seems visitors aren't allowed to be here," Emerald explained herself, tugging stringy creepers aside as they snuck through the breach. Neo caught each green length in Cinder's elegant fingers as they swung back, parted by Emerald as they went. It was only a distance of about ten feet, but required dodging chunks of crumbled masonry as they went, plus the jagged edges of ruined pipes jutting out. Since the roof of the little tunnel was so low, both of them had to crouch and bend forward as they went; and since Neo was following behind Emerald, this meant that she was mostly staring at Emerald's adorable ass the whole way. Now she was right back to being horny.

They emerged outside of the city walls, and into an area of desert bordered by projected light barriers. The ground was gouged deeply in many places, and huge vehicles scattered about were paused either in mid-excavation, or in the middle of hauling huge containers of raw dust crystals into some kind of refinery. "The workers are all on break," Emerald whispered. "We'll be able to survey the area before — " All of a sudden, Emerald felt Cinder's breast pressed against her upper back. Giving an odd little squeak of surprise, Emerald dodged away. "S-sorry ma'am," Emerald sheepishly replied, still oblivious to the hungry look in those golden-amber eyes. Neo was burning up with lust, eager to take Emerald right here, right now. In the middle of trying to mince around the incredibly unusual behavior from 'Cinder,' the green-haired burglar was struggling to compose herself and focus on their mission. "Th-this place handles about 20 crates of Water Dust a d — " Suddenly, Emerald was cut off by Neo walking Cinder's long legs up, and laying those hot lips over Emerald's mouth. Suitably hushed, Emerald closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

Now despite their differences, Neo had no real animosity towards Emerald. She respected her more than most, to be honest, and could tolerate her company just fine. But seeing Emerald in this light, with her sashaying hips and half-exposed breasts — not to mention the innate arousal Neo had discovered from mimicking Cinder — all conspired to light Neo's guts on fire with desire. She took ahold of Emerald's arms, spun her around, and shoved her up against a metal shipping container. "C-Cinder," Emerald gasped, finding one of those exquisite fingertips tracing a faintly fiery line down her neck. "Why, why are you — " She was cut off when she gasped, startled by Cinder's finger suddenly darting down across her sternum. Tortured goosebumps were left in the wake of Cinder's nail, as Neo maneuvered that hand down to trace along the top of Emerald's breast. She traced a figure eight from one breast to the other, teasing the blushing burglar with a coy smile. With a lick of Cinder's lips, Neo decided not to make Emerald wait too long; she lowered her hand slowly at first, tugging down on Emerald's top. Cinder's own top was tugged off and discarded, vest and all, so Neo could lavish Emerald with the view.

Bare chests firmly pressed together, Neo smothered Emerald's stammering attempts to question her with a kiss from Cinder's lips. Her — or rather, _Cinder's_ tongue slithered in to dominate the kiss, making Emerald's eyes almost roll back into her head for a moment. She tried her best to reciprocate, but the shock and pleasure was so great, it was all she could do to just look straight into Cinder's eyes. This suited Neo just fine, as she eagerly groped Emerald's chest. Cinder's elegant fingers grasped Emerald's bronzed flesh eagerly, kneading the younger girl's breast like dough. Neo was getting more horny than she could take, and so she lowered Cinder's other hand to Emerald's crotch, pressing her middle and ring finger in gently. With a loud gasp, Emerald pulled away, connected to Cinder's lips by an ephemeral line of saliva. "O-oh Cinder, ohh," Emerald swooned, bucking her hips eagerly towards Cinder's hand. Satisfied she had Emerald where she wanted her, Neo began the process of stripping the thief down naked. Sliding off the girl's pants and chaps in one go, Neo smirked at the jade green panties she'd seen earlier.

Those came off just as quickly, revealing Emerald's fetching green hair down there. Meticulously trimmed into a shape similar to the girl's symbol, this made Neo grin, eyes flashing like when Cinder used her powers. With Emerald's top discarded in short order, the girl was left blushing and shuddering, aroused to be laid bare before her superior like this. Her eyes widened, her lips turned up in a smile as Cinder's hands undid the button and zipper of her jeans. "You've gone and made me _quite_ aroused," Neo chided her in Cinder's soft voice, faintly crackling at the end of her words like paper in a fire. Jeans now discarded, Neo tucked Cinder's thumbs into either side of her lacy black panties. "How do you plan to help me get over this, Emerald?" Sliding her panties down ever-so-slowly, Neo relished the look of awe Emerald gave to her mock-up of Cinder's womanhood. Tightly-pursed pink nether lips, a wavy tuft of glossy black hair; Neo was proud of her work on it, and was eager to see how it felt. "Kneel," she quietly commanded. Emerald dropped heavily to her knees, smiling in disbelief as Cinder's long, lean legs brought her moist sex closer…

With a purr of ecstasy, Neo rubbed Cinder's crotch against Emerald's face. Sparks of pleasure danced up and down her spine as Emerald's tongue darted out, lapping gently at those hot pink lips. "Oh, yes," Neo groaned with Cinder's drawl. "Very good. Do it just like that. Hold on, if you have to." Not needing to be told twice, Emerald reverently lifted her hands to grope Cinder's fine ass. Squeezing gently, Emerald pulled her face in closer, hungrily breathing in Cinder's scent. Spices and citrus, with that telltale smell of sex to drive her mad. Tousling Emerald's hair with those artful fingers of Cinder's, Neo rolled those hips she was borrowing for the moment, grinding her imitation of Cinder's pussy right against the young thief's nose and mouth. Biting Cinder's lower lip, Neo felt desperately close to cumming. Would Emerald orgasm as well, though?

"Oh my!" Before she had any time to ponder, Emerald suddenly redoubled her efforts. Groping Cinder's ass even harder, the sardonic rogue began to use her tongue in ways Neo hadn't dared to imagine she could! Emerald used every part of her mouth to pleasure her — _Cinder's_ womanhood. Her tongue dove in and out of her folds, occasionally flicking her clitoris when Emerald leaned back to gasp for air. Her lips sucked tightly onto her leader's soaked sex, her teeth gently scraped across the tender flesh. She was a natural! Just as Neo realized she didn't have much longer, a sudden nibble from Emerald pushed her right over the edge. Hissing and moaning, she came harder than she had in months, flooding Emerald's mouth with her juices.

Just as she had the last time, Neo came to in the stool set before the mirror. Pressing her gloved hands to her face, Neo tugged on a lock of hair. It was pink. Good; Neo had been worried about losing herself in the masquerade. Gaze turning back to the mirror, Neo was delighted to see Emerald groggily awakening, her sheets soaked with the juices of a violent climax. Still shuddering in the aftershocks, Emerald bundled up her sheets and slouched off to the laundry room.

Satisfied with a night's work and off the hook for the next couple of days, Neo calmly strolled back to her own little abode. Upon curling up in a fresh pair of pajamas under the crisp linens, Neo had no trouble sleeping. Unlike Emerald, she giggled to imagine.


End file.
